Kuja/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva = JD Cullum }} Kuja is one of the villains fighting for the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. With porcelain skin and long, silver hair, he has an elegant appearance. However, this beauty is strictly external - Kuja is cruel, assertive, narcissistic, and extremely envious of Zidane. He fights using graceful spells that are as much style as substance. Due to his relative youth and inexperience, the other villains look down on Kuja, but he considers them animals and strives to prove himself their superior. Unable to understand the bond his rival Zidane shares with Squall and Bartz, he lays traps to test Zidane's resolve and separate him from his friends. Attire Kuja's appearance is identical to his original artwork, simply more refined. Kuja wears a deep purple jacket held closed by a silver band, with white sleeves and gold linings. His legs are covered in the back by a white cloak held in place by four straps connected to a codpiece. From the thighs down Kuja wears purple leggings and pointed boots. His hair is more silver than lavender as it was in Final Fantasy IX, and retains the feather in it. In an appearance feature unique to Dissidia, Kuja is surrounded by five white orbs of energy, which are used in several of Kuja's attacks. His alternate costume has more bluish tones, matching his original concept artwork. Kuja's Manikin version, Capricious Reaper, is purple. Story Destiny Odyssey Ultimecia taunts Kuja, infuriating him and motivating him to prove himself superior to her. Kuja meets with Kefka, who advises Kuja to use one of Zidane's friends as bait. Kefka directs Kuja to Squall, who is traveling alone and is thus easy prey. Kuja intercepts Squall in the Rift and tells him his plan to use him as bait, but Squall attacks him. Kuja is defeated, but decides Squall, traveling alone, would be a poor choice to use as a trap. Kuja concocts a new plan to capture Zidane using a fake Crystal, and plants it in Kefka's Tower for him to find. However, Bartz falls into the trap instead, and Kefka taunts Kuja about his failure. Though Kuja is irritated by Kefka, he follows his suggestion and turns to Exdeath, who weaves a second fake Crystal for Bartz to find as a trap. When Bartz reunites with Zidane and shows him the fake Crystal, Kuja's plan works and Zidane is transported away. Kuja taunts Zidane with the prospect of being alone, unable to protect his friends, and leaves Zidane in his solitude. Garland speaks to Kuja, warning him that the two of them, as with all the other villains, are prisoners of fate. This convinces Kuja that the other villains are not as superior to him as they think, stating he was destined to take the "lead role," and that he will emerge victorious in his plan to prove himself superior to them. Zidane escapes and begins to travel back to his friends, and meets with Kuja again in the Crystal World. Kuja questions Zidane's choice to continue believing in his friends, and Zidane asks if Kuja has friends of his own. Outraged at being associated with the other warriors of Chaos, Kuja attacks Zidane and is defeated. Zidane claims his Crystal, and Kuja begins to fade away. Zidane asks Kuja why he refuses to believe in others, and Kuja responds he does not see the point, as in the end, people are still alone. Zidane tries to explain the true meaning to Kuja, but Kuja refuses to listen and fades away. Shade Impulse Zidane finds Kuja reciting poetry in the Crystal World after Cosmos' death, resigned to his fate of death once Chaos destroys the worlds. Zidane still refuses to give up hope, and Kuja attacks him. Defeated again, Kuja asks Zidane to kill him, but Zidane instead offers Kuja his hand and help. Kuja brushes Zidane away, believing he will never understand him, and tells Zidane to go, accepting his fate to return to where he must go and vanishing. After he fades, Zidane says that he and Kuja will return to the same place when the war is over. Battle Kuja is described as a Graceful Glider. He is the only character able to freely glide through the air, and can attack while moving. This is crucial to Kuja's Brave attacks, which change in effect depending on his distance from the opponent. His HP attacks stun the opponent, dealing Brave damage before damaging their HP. As a downside, Kuja's attacks are mostly mid-ranged and he does not do as much damage as melee fighters. Boss Kuja is fought in Destiny Odyssey VIII and IX, Shade Impulse, Distant Glory, and Inward Chaos. Brave attacks HP attacks EX Mode thumb|300px|right|Final Requiem. Kuja's EX Mode is his Trance form from Final Fantasy IX. During EX Mode Kuja gains the abilities "Hyper Glide" and "Auto Magic." Hyper Glide allows him maintain altitude longer when gliding, letting him remain in the air almost indefinitely, while Auto Magic automatically leaves orbs of Flare and Holy while Kuja is moving through the air. The orbs damage the opponent and stagger them if blocked. Kuja's EX Burst is Final Requiem, where Kuja conducts a flurry of Flare Star attacks to bombard the opponent. The player is required to rapidly press to fill up a power bar as Kuja attacks. Failing to press the button quickly enough will result in Kuja skipping to the end of the attack, minimizing the Brave damage done. Kuja finishes the EX Burst with several Holy spells, followed by an Ultima spell. Equipment Kuja is able to equip the following: Daggers, Rods, Staves, Bangles, Hats, Hairpins, Clothing, and Robes. Exclusive Weapons Gallery File:Kuja CG.png|CG render. File:Dissidia CG1.jpg|CG render alongside Warrior of Light. File:Kuja Trance Alternate.png|Kuja's alternate Ex-Mode. Allusions *The poem Kuja recites at the beginning of his Shade Impulse scene with Zidane is the exact same poem he states just before Bahamut attacks Alexandria in Final Fantasy IX. Zidane's offer to assistance to Kuja mirrors Kuja's final moments in Final Fantasy IX. *If a character other than Zidane faces Kuja in Shade Impulse, Kuja says "I have nothing left to fear! But I refuse to die alone...You will all join me!" This paraphrases Kuja's dialogue when defeated as Trance Kuja in Final Fantasy IX, "I won't have to be afraid anymore...but I'm not gonna die alone. You're all coming with me!". *As with Zidane, two planets can be seen fusing during Kuja's EX Burst, alluding to Terra assimilating Gaia. However, opposite to Zidane, it is the red planet Terra that emerges as the dominant planet in the fusion. *Kuja's Brave attacks are all themed after the spells Holy and Flare, spells he is able to cast as Trance Kuja. His HP attacks are all attacks he uses in Final Fantasy IX - Seraphic Star's appearance of a burst of white energy is based on the appearance of the Holy spell in Final Fantasy IX, Flare Star is one of Kuja's signature attacks, and Ultima is the spell Trance Kuja uses when defeated. *Kuja's ultimate weapon, Terra's Legacy, refers to his home planet in Final Fantasy IX. His second strongest weapon, Whale Whiskers, is the name of the strongest rod that can be used by Princess Garnet. Kuja's third weapon, the Punisher, curiously is taken from Final Fantasy VI instead, and is a rod used by Banon. *Kuja's pose when ending his EX Burst is similar to the post he takes in Final Fantasy IX when he destroys Terra. *In his victory pose, Kuja floats to the ground in a pose identical to his original artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, then assumes a post identical to his Dissidia artwork. *At the beginning of Destiny Odyssey IX, Ultimecia goads Kuja by saying he is "no more than a vessel, a flawed one at that", and Kuja's response is to accuse her of lying. This roughly parallels Kuja's conversation with Garland in Final Fantasy IX, where Garland tells Kuja he is a mortal and Kuja refuses to believe him at first. *If fighting as Kuja against Garland, the latter will remark "I sense you are haunted by your fate." This is a reference to the end of disc three of Final Fantasy IX, in which Kuja learns of his mortality and is driven into an insane rage. Trivia *Kuja, at twenty-four years old, is the youngest of the Warriors of Chaos. *Kuja is the only character that can glide without being in his EX Mode. *Kuja is the only character that uses no physical attacks whatsoever. *Kuja is one of three characters with the exact same set of moves in midair as on the ground. The other two are Exdeath and Ultimecia. *Kuja is the only Warrior of Chaos to use White Magic spells, in this case, the prominent usage of Holy. *Kuja is one of three characters, the others being Zidane and the Warrior of Light, to have more than one intro quote when fighting his rival. Category:Dissidia Final Fantasy Characters Category:Articles With Videos